


蝴蝶页

by Finnal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnal/pseuds/Finnal
Summary: 蝴蝶页，装帧术语，指图书封面后与封底前完全相同的两张衬纸。（好吧其实标题和内容没什么关系）
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, 暗表
Kudos: 1





	蝴蝶页

**Author's Note:**

> 匆匆忙忙写出来了...希望没有太潦草，尽力表达了自己理解的两人  
> 提到的一些花的花语可以搜索一下，但是也不是很重要（等等啊  
> 希望阅读愉快

武藤游戏从一片草地中醒来。  
头部受到猛烈撞击带来的疼痛仍十分清晰，在那之前他最后的印象是从楼顶跌落。  
土壤的腥香和细小的绒毛刺激着鼻腔迫使他打了个喷嚏，本能地睁开眼从地上坐起看到一旁与自己长得几乎一样的人正看着自己。  
周围陌生的环境让他几乎是脱口而出一句“这是哪里”，对方却先笑着不回答，只是反问了一句：“你觉得怎么样？”为什么这么问？武藤游戏对这个问题感到诧异。如果这里有第三个人的话，他一定会先是对那惊人地一致的红黑黄发型感到惊奇，随后才从体型和气场的差异辨别出这并不是同一人。  
对于眼前人满脸的震惊与不解，对方并没有着急提出下一句，在游戏稍稍平复了一些后才再次开口道：“我可以做你的朋友。”  
游戏小时候有听说过狸幻化成人类的模样引诱人的传说，但那个故事的细节早已忘得一干二净。母亲总是在睡前给他讲各样的传说故事，他却总是在故事结束前就已睡去。那么对方是狸？还是自己的想象？亦或是真实存在的人？游戏对这些不感兴趣、也不想知道。光影打在对方脸上轮廓分明，鸢尾般的紫色瞳孔映照出的小小自己被无边的绿色草地包围。  
“忘记自我介绍了...我叫亚图姆。”对方不好意思地将滑下的刘海重新别好，带着些歉意说着，伸出手想要扶起游戏。游戏握住他的手借力站了起来。  
“我叫武藤游戏。”  
友谊像一个奇妙约定一样开始了。

亚图姆带游戏四处游历这个世界。下一个目的地永远无法预测，只是漫无目的地在这个世界探索着，偶尔在路过的小镇补充所需物资然后一路向前。他们在高塔上听着钟声回响欣赏太阳逐渐沉下，在磨坊农场边数着草地上的蒲公英然后吹散看着种子四处飘扬，在山谷中大喊“啊——”然后听声音在岩壁上回荡（游戏一开始并不想这么做，亚图姆则是自己先示范了一遍后怂恿对方尝试一次。“会很好玩的，”他这么说道），在无名遗迹的城墙上眼望被分隔开的陨落文明，在无数个夏夜坐在篝火两边唱着不知名的歌谣。  
不管是晴天还是雨天，亚图姆总有办法把旅途变得愉悦而舒适。  
有的时候游戏转过头去看着对方，对方也刚好在同一时刻转过头来看着自己相视一笑。汗水从额头上滴落下来打在脚下。  
有时两人并排着躺在草地上就这样看着蓝色的天空出神，阳光打在身上透出温暖的色彩。于是游戏许愿，要是这样的好时光能够一直下去就好了。  
沿途的村镇居民如世外桃源中一般热情好客，但也像世外桃源不属于原本世界一样从来都注意不到武藤游戏。双眼看向游戏所在方向时的眼神就好像那里什么都不存在一样。但每当游戏表现出困惑时，亚图姆总是带着一脸平静笑容问他：“伙伴，怎么了吗？”刚要出口的话语从喉咙冒出却变成了“没事的，另一个我。”如同约定好的友谊一般，“伙伴”“另一个我”是他们对对方的称呼。

两人度过了一个又一个黎明与黄昏。

和尚处于十六岁刚升上高中的游戏不同，已经度过二十岁的亚图姆很喜欢在路过小镇时买一点当地的酒一个人喝，然而喝了几口脸颊便会微微泛红有些醉意。每当这时游戏就会笑着指责对方明明酒量很差却还是要喝，而最后亚图姆也总是没喝完便把酒随意乱放留在原地。  
如此几番后的一天两人还是像往常一样找个地方停下，由于林间空地不多的原因挨得很近。游戏还是转过头去和亚图姆开着玩笑，不料对方溢满酒气的双唇却覆了上来留下一个吻。游戏满脸通红说：“亚图姆你喝醉了！”亚图姆听到对方没有像以往那样叫自己“另一个我”猛然惊醒，抬起头连连道歉：“对不起...我只是......唉。”酸楚和内疚在游戏心头升起，我好像伤害到了亚图姆，这样的想法在内心不断加深却也只能说出一句：“没事的，另一个我，没事的。”心中五味杂陈。自己讨厌这样的亚图姆吗？说不清。自己心中两人间约定一般的友情关系早已逾越友情的界限，然而像“对方也喜欢自己”这样的想法带来的却不是惊喜而是浓郁的不安感，害怕自己会辜负对方期待、害怕对方并没有自己认为的那般美好。  
如果亚图姆喜欢上了自己，那么自己说不定会不再喜欢这样的亚图姆吧。游戏这么想着。矛盾的心情随着睡意的到来和自己一起睡去。

雨夜里两个人坐在洞穴里避雨，篝火在面前噼里啪啦地燃烧着。就这样一动不动地听着雨点敲击岩石的声音过了许久，亚图姆突然开口说了一句“对不起”。对不起？那是什么意思？为什么要道歉呢。游戏心想。但也只是回复了对方一句“没关系”。亚图姆也没有要解释的意思，只是回了一句“嗯”。

这个世界的居民还是那样对游戏不理不睬。

在到达一片铺满紫色薰衣草的山岗时游戏终于提出了自己的疑惑。亚图姆沉默不语，只是偏过头去看遍山的花朵。游戏重复了一遍问题，亚图姆突然转过头来看着他，抛下一句“忘了它吧”便一言不发向前走去，留下游戏一个人站在原地。游戏反应过来后小跑着想要追上对方，却无论如何也接近不了对方所在的位置。这时游戏想起来了普罗旺斯，还在自己的世界里时一直向往着想要去看的地方，想要看这样漫山遍野的薰衣草。脚步放慢，回过神来却已经回到亚图姆身边。  
那天夜里两个人还是搭了篝火坐在两旁只是不言不语。亚图姆突然说：“我很抱歉，真的很抱歉，你不能再留在这里了。”游戏问他为什么，那到底是什么意思。亚图姆只是重复了一遍“我不能再把你留在这里”。第二天游戏醒来却并没有看到另一个自己的身影，着急大喊“亚图姆——你在哪里——！”脚步声从后方传来，亚图姆出现说：“你醒了。”游戏看到对方的出现安下心来说：“你吓到我了，我以为你要离开了。”亚图姆虽然在微笑却带着忧郁，说：“抱歉。”游戏问他你为什么又道一次歉呢，最近没来头的道歉太多了。亚图姆只是问对方记不记得头一天晚上他说的不能再把游戏留在这里，游戏说记得。于是高个子的少年浅浅一笑，笑中带着悲伤说，既然这样，那我就把全部的真相都告诉你吧。

亚图姆告诉游戏这个世界是由精神构造而成的。和游戏原本所在的世界完全不同。  
游戏在坠楼后由于深度昏迷状态意外进入了这里。  
亚图姆听到了游戏坠楼一瞬间心中所念的一句“我想要朋友”。  
居民不能看到游戏是因为他本身就不属于这个世界，而亚图姆可以看到则是因为亚图姆本身就是类似于其他世界的领路人的角色。  
游戏在待了一段时间后精神已经恢复到可以离开这个世界的状态，只是亚图姆一直没有告诉他。  
待得太久会回不去。

在结束了叙述后，亚图姆长叹一声告诉游戏，“该回去了。伙伴。”游戏一声不吭听着对方说完，已经到达旅途终点的失落感在他的心中弥散开，也许还有对方没有提前告诉自己的背叛感。亚图姆看着对方慢慢垂下头去，双眼无神地盯着脚下空无一物的草地。自己也低下头盯着同一片土壤。  
风吹来一片树叶，很快这片树叶又被风拂去。  
亚图姆知道游戏必须得走了，走近对方抬起手想要安慰他却始终没有伸出，最后化作一声叹息。也许自己已经没有安慰对方的资格了吧，亚图姆心想。  
亚图姆能看到游戏的泪珠沿着脸颊滴落在地，仍然低着头。他希望对方能痛恨自己，然后他们之间的关系可以一刀了断顺利回到原本世界。也许这样自己可以更心安一些，心安理得地接受自己应有的报复。但对方只是抬起手用袖口拭去了眼泪，泪光闪闪告诉自己“即使是这样也没关系的，另一个我。谢谢你告诉我这些。”亚图姆感到心脏一阵悸痛，跳动的不安感被泵到身体各处游走在血液里。他感到自己犯下了重罪，但他起码还能做一件事。

亚图姆指导武藤游戏如何回去，回到原本的世界。被呼作“伙伴”的对方在临走前又哭了一次，这次抬起了头面对着亚图姆，眼泪不住地从眼眶中涌出告诉亚图姆，对方是自己交到的第一个朋友，他会永远珍藏这段经历。亚图姆心中那根弦终于绷不住，泪水夺眶而出说，我也会的，伙伴，我也会的。

武藤游戏在一阵光束中消失了。

游戏从一阵眩晕中醒来，耳边旋转着的蜂鸣声渐渐褪去恢复了原本的听力。他睁开眼挣扎着从床上爬起，爷爷已经坐在椅子上睡着了。自己在医院的病房里。偌大的监护室中只有墙漆的斑驳和“嘀——嘀——”的心电图机音。  
游戏又沉沉睡去。

再次醒来时，爷爷一边激动着按下床边按钮叫来医生一边担心地询问自己眼角的泪痕，游戏只是笑着逃避了它，告诉爷爷不用担心自己。  
他从爷爷那里得知自己只昏迷了三天。  
他还得知从废弃建筑物跳下后是城之内把他送到医院。  
城之内自称是他的朋友。

几株紫色薰衣草静静地插在枕边的花瓶中。

Fin.


End file.
